


Little Days

by BattyIntentions



Series: Daddy's Boys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Sometimes Hunk can tell what kind of day it's going to be just by looking at his boys.





	Little Days

Hunk’s the first one up and he can already tell it’s going to be a little day. Black and Blue, Shiro’s and Lance’s plush lions, have made their way from the shelf above the bed right into their arms and Shiro is sucking his thumb in his sleep. Hunk carefully disentangles himself from Lance’s octopus grip and climbs over him and out of the bed. He pauses, holding his breath and waiting to see if he is going to wake up. Lance frowns in his sleep and squirms closer to Shiro, wrapping around him instead. Hunk grabs a pacifier from the nightstand and goes to the other side of the bed. He gently removes Shiro’s thumb from his mouth and replaces it with the purple pacifier, watching as the frown lines on his face smooth out and he coos happily in his sleep. Once he’s sure they’re settled for now, he leaves and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Hunk starts making them bear shaped pancakes with bacon and eggs and by the time he’s finishing up making their plates, he can hear them moving around upstairs. It’s barely a minute later before Lance is in the doorway, Shiro holding his hand and standing right behind him. He’s still sucking his pacifier and has Black cradled to his chest.

“See, I told you Daddy was downstairs. Nothing to worry about ‘Kashi!” Lance smiles proudly and runs to Hunk for a hug. “Daddy, ‘Kashi woke up fussy so I brought him down to you.” He smiled and petted through Lance’s hair, making him giggle.

“Good boy Lance. Thank you very much. Go ahead and sit in your seat for me now baby. Let me deal with Takashi.”

“Okay!” He skipped over to his seat and sat down like he was told, leaving Shiro standing in the doorway. Hunk went over to him and picked him up, rocking him gently in his arms.

“Did someone wake up fussy for Daddy? What’s the matter baby boy?” Shiro whined and hid his face in Hunk’s neck, hugging him. “Oh, did you just want Daddy?” He nodded and Hunk continued to rock him. “Well you have me all day long pumpkin. No need to worry. And I made pancakes.” He carried Shiro over to his seat and set him down, gently tugging the pacifier from his mouth and setting it aside for later. Shiro smiles and both boys wait for Hunk to sit down before they start to eat.

By the time breakfast is over with, both Shiro and Lance are sticky from the syrup. Instead of just wiping them down, Hunk opts to give them a bath too. He bathes Lance first since he’s itching to go play with his toys and dresses him in a cute pair of pajamas with dolphins on them. Once he’s finished with Lance, it’s Shiro’s turn...except he can’t find him anywhere. He’s not in the living room where Hunk had left him with Black and his blocks and he’s not in their bedroom.

“Takashi!” Hunk calls, starting to get worried. Shiro was so nonvocal and quiet that if something happened, he might not call for help. “Takashi, baby, I need you to answer me please!”

“Daddy,” he hears coming from the kitchen and immediately chases it down. Shiro is sitting on the floor with Black and has his pacifier in his mouth. He realizes immediately that he’d forgotten to give it back and that Shiro must have gone for it himself when it seemed like Hunk wasn’t going to give it to him any time soon. Shiro makes grabby hands for him and Hunk sighs, smiling softly.

“Don’t just run off like that Takashi, you had me worried. When Daddy tells you to stay in a room, you stay, okay? And I’m sorry for forgetting your paci.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” he replies softly, giving Hunk a kiss on his cheek with Black. Hunk smiles and kisses his cheek in return.

“It’s okay baby.” Lance sits in the living room with his toys while Hunk bathes Shiro and dresses him in a pair of soft footie pajamas with a hood. He takes him to the living room and sits him down with Lance and his blocks so he can clean up the dishes from breakfast. He knows that he can trust Lance to keep Shiro safe, even if he might get up to some trouble himself. Hunk finishes up and goes into the living room to join his boys, bringing with him a book to read. He sprawls out on the couch since neither one of them seems interested in sitting on it but it doesn’t last long. Two pairs of eyes are looking at him pleadingly.

“Daddy, play hide and seek with us?” Lance asks, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Hunk closes his book and puts it aside. He can always read it later during nap time.

“Okay, I’ll be the seeker first.” Hunk covers his eyes and starts counting slowly to twenty. Just from sound alone, he can hear that someone has ran upstairs, which means the other person is still downstairs with him. The second he’s finished counting, he’s walking around, checking behind the furniture and the curtains looking for his babies. He makes sure to make loud footsteps, knowing that they make Lance squeal in excitement when he hears them. He looks everywhere he can think of but doesn’t find anyone so he heads upstairs. He takes his time walking through the hallway and checking the hall closets, listening. Sure enough, he hears a giggle coming from their room when he walks by and stops to check it out. No Lance under the covers or the bed. No Lance hiding in the bathroom. That leaves just one spot. Hunk throws open the closet door and Lance squeals and laughs.

“Daddy! Daddy you found me!” He throws himself at Hunk for a hug and giggles when he pets him.

“Sure did sweetheart. Now let’s find Takashi. Do you know where he went?” Lance gasped and shook his finger at Hunk.

“Bad Daddy! You’re not supposed to ask!” He chuckled and lowered Lance’s hand, smiling.

“Oopsie, I’m sorry, I forgot baby. Let’s look for him then.” Hunk and Lance look everywhere they can upstairs yet still don’t find him. Shiro is definitely still reigning champ of hide and seek, that’s for sure. They look and look and look but can’t find him anywhere. Hunk sighed and put his hands on his hips, frowning. “Wow, he’s good. Takashi! Come out, come out wherever you are!” The linen closet pops open and Shiro hops out, giggling and smiling around his pacifier and Lance and Hunk share an astonished look. They’d checked that closet _twice_. They’d checked everywhere twice. Hunk chuckled and petted through Shiro’s hair. “Good job baby! You won! What do you want for a reward?” Shiro held his hands up and Hunk smiled and picked him up, covering his face in kisses and making him squeal.

“Daddy! My turn to find you and Takashi!”

“Okay Lance, count to twenty and we’ll hide.” He set Shiro down and both waited until Lance started to count to run off. Hunk hid in the first floor bathroom behind the door. Gods know where Shiro ducked off to, Lance wouldn’t find him either way. Hunk held perfectly still as he heard Lance running around searching for them. It took him a couple of minutes, but he eventually thought to check the bathroom and peeped behind the shower curtain first. He pouted and turned around, laughing when he saw Hunk.

“Found you Daddy!”

“Yeah, good job baby!” He ruffled his hair and smiled. “Now let’s find Takashi.” Easier said than done. Once again, they looked all over the house twice before giving up and calling for him. He didn’t even get to see where Shiro popped out of this time. They were on the first floor when he called for him and he came quickly down the stairs, eager for his reward kisses. Hunk smiled and kissed his cheeks lots. They played hide and seek for a while before Lance grew bored and wanted to do a tea party instead. Hunk helped him get his blue and green tea set down and filled the teapot with lemonade. He made them sandwiches for lunch and brought them to Lance’s little table too. Shiro sat at the table when pulled there by Lance and Hunk watched them closely to see if Shiro actually wanted to play tea party with them. He didn’t whine or fuss so it was okay with him. He sat Black in his lap and cooed. Hunk sat in the seat Lance directed him to and listened to his attempts at giving a fancy speech. Only when he grabbed his cup did Hunk and Shiro follow suit, drinking their lemonade and eating. Shiro finished first and yawned, tugging on Hunk’s sleeve and holding his arms up. He smiled softly and picked him up, not at all surprised when Lance pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly. Tea parties were his favorite and he hated when they had to stop them.

“No Daddy! No nap!” Lance insisted, yawning.

“But if you take a nap, you won’t be sleepy anymore and we can play tea party again when you wake up.”

“Can we get cookies?”

“No but I have some other nice treats you might like.”

“Okay Daddy.” Lance trailed after them as Hunk led them back to the bedroom. He laid Shiro and Black down in the bed and Lance climbed in and snuggled up to them. Hunk tucked them in and kissed them on their cheeks.

“Good night babies.”

“Good night Daddy!”

“Night night Daddy,” Shiro mumbled as Lance started cuddling him. Hunk turned the lights off and left the room, going around cleaning up a little while he had the chance. He set a timer and settled down on the couch with his book. When they woke up, it’d be back to playing and then dinner, a little more playtime, and bed. Just their normal routine on little days.


End file.
